This invention relates generally to hand tools and more particularly concerns tools for cutting pipe and tubing and the like such as is used in plumbing and building construction
Cutting various diameter pipes and tubes to necessary lengths is a common in-field occurrence in many building and other engineering trades. Generally, the cutting process results in a deformation of the circular cross section of the pipe or tubing at the circumference of the cut, making proper fittings and connections difficult, if not impossible. As a result, an additional sizing step to restore the tubing or pipe to its circular configuration is also required. Often this added step further involves the use of additional tools.
Many tools have been devised to expedite these tasks. Some such devices have employed complex mechanisms to control the pressure applied to the pipe or tubing so as to prevent deformation during the cutting process. Such tools require tension adjustments during the cutting process to gradually increase the force exerted at the cutting surface. More recently, my improved tubing cutters described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,997, provide cutting and sizing fitting in a single tool, but even this tool requires two separate steps to accomplish these tasks.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a tool with which pipe and tubing may be cut and sized in a single operation.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a tool which is easily manipulable with one hand.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a useful tool for simultaneous cutting and sizing of more than one size of pipe.
Another object of this invention is to provide a tool which is simply and sturdily constructed.